


I don't know how but I found you

by smiley_the_icon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_the_icon/pseuds/smiley_the_icon
Summary: “Where have you been?” you heard a voice, coming from afar… Calling for you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I don't know how but I found you

**Author's Note:**

> Tune out for some more! Enjoy! Sorry for deleting the other story, I decided not to continue that one because of reasons I can’t tell you, but I hope you understand. Please enjoy this one instead. Thank you and enjoy!

“Where have you been?” you heard a voice, coming from afar… And it’s calling for you.

“We’ve been waiting for you honey” said the voice softly.

“But, now is not the time yet… So wake up honey, wake up for me” the voice whispered softly as you feel the air around you lighten.

“Haa a. . . haah. . .aghh” you wake up trying to grasp for air like you just drowned. Tears are running from your cheeks as you bury your hands in the grass, trying to get a hold of yourself.

“ *cough cough, hhagh” you cough while trying to hold back your tears as it makes it harder for you to breath.

“ *cough, w-where…?” you look around trying to remember what just happened.

You look down on the spot you’re laying at and found out that you are laying on the grass filled with yellow flowers that break your fall. You look around to find yourself surrounded by darkness.

The only place that the light touches is the place that you are laying on right now.

You slowly move to have a better position that won’t hurt your body more than it already did.

“Hello?” you called out for someone in case if there is anyone near.

Curious of where the light came from and why the light is not touching any other surfaces around you, you slowly look up trying not to hurt your neck.

“I… fell?” you asked confused. “How did I-” when you were trying to remember what just happened, your head starts to ache and you starts to feel dizzy.

“N-no.. I’m not going to die here. I have to at least try-” as you tried to stand up and balance yourself, the pressure to your injuries increases thus making you fall on your back.

“AaAghkK- AaAh-” you try to restrain yourself from shouting,trying not to attract any unwanted attention even if it hurts like damn.

Tears start to fall from your cheeks again. You didn’t call out for someone this time, because you feel like you can only depend on you, and you don’t know if there’s anything out there that’s outta kill you down here.

You drag yourself across the ground and try searching for an exit, or anything at all.

Seems like both your knees and your left arm is terribly injured.

As you drag yourself half across the ground, you hear a voice coming from the distance.

“Oh! Would ya look at that! A human!” the voice spoke excitedly.

“This will get very interesting!” the voice spoke again.

You feel some thorny veins start to wrap around your body like paper.

“Ughk- L-let go of me!” you shouted while struggling to break free.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you… For now.” you heard that the voice came from in front of you and it sounded very close.

“W-what?” you asked confused and scared after what he just said earlier. “But I will hurt you.” said the voice.

Just when you were about to look at the person who owns the voice, you got knocked out and fainted as your visions become blurry.

*rustling rustling

“(mmnh…?)” your eyes can’t open properly, so you can’t really see clearly.

“(snow…?)” you feel snow falling down on you, and start to feel cold because of your surrounding.

*rustling rustling

“(it’s that sound again… Is it possible that someone will find me..?)” you feel somewhat hopeful.

“(it’s so.. cold… I don’t think I will last much longer. . .)” everything around you starts to fade away.

*rustle rustle

You can feel someone carrying you, covering your cold body with a clothing.

“(I’m not caught up… for this kind of weather…)” you said to yourself because of the clothing you wear.

A pink, short-sleeve t-shirt and a pink-striped black trousers. “So… cold…” you spoke as your eyes starts to close again.

“Wh-where am I?” you look around to find yourself all alone in your parents house.

“Wh? I’m… Home?” you feel confuse since you clearly remember being carried by someone in the snow.

“We need to send her away.” you heard a familiar voice from the distance.

“Mom…?” you are convinced that the voice you heard earlier is your mom’s voice.

“Mom!” you started to call for her desperately, trying to find her.

“We couldn’t just leave her somewhere!” you heard another familiar voice that you think belongs to your father.

“Papa?… Papa!…” you called out for both your mom and father as you walk closer towards the voices.

Finally, after some time walking, you saw your parents in their living room.

“Mom! Pa!” you felt an enormous happiness as you rush towards them and hug them.

But as you put your arms around them, they pass right through you like ghosts.

“W-what..?” getting confuse, you try again. The same thing happened again, they just pass right through you like you never tried to hug them.

“What’s going on?” you look at them realizing that they can’t see or hear you.

“We can leave her with my sister.” your mom spoke. You look at your mom confused.

“That can work. But we need to make sure she can never find us.” your father said.

“What..?” you look at both of them in disbelief.

“Mom! Papa! What are you doing?” you heard a small voice that came from behind you.

“Wh- Me?” you are in complete shock to find that it’s the 4 year old you wearing an elephant pajama while hugging a little stuffed cow.

“Oh, nothing honey, we’re just… discussing.” your mom said softly, pretending like the conversation was about something else. “About what?” the little you asked.

“About… how to spend our holiday this year, that’s all.” your dad continue. “Oh! Where are we going?” the little you gets exited and jumps a little.

“Your aunt’s…”

*CLANK

You heard a loud clank that immediately wake you up from your slumber. “(hmm? Where… am I?)” you look around cautiously and found yourself in a living room of a house that you are not familiar with.

“HMM HMM HMM~” you heard humming coming from the other room that looks like a kitchen.

“(this person saved me… but should I trust them?)” you think to yourself as you slowly get yourself up.

“This couch is pretty comfy..” you look at the green couch you’re sitting on that seems to be surprisingly comfortable.

You look around the room until you saw someone that literally shocked you to the bone.

“AaaAhHh!” you screamed. The person you saw seems to be in more shock than you are.

“Whhh- A SKELETON!!” you screamed and grab the nearest thing to defend yourself with. A couch pillow.

That will do.

The skeleton person didn’t respond to you, because he is also in shock. “Uhhh… PAPS!” you heard him calling out for someone and simply disappeared into thin air.

“WHAT WAS THAT!-” you screamed, shocked because the person legit disappeared right in front of your eyes.

“WHAT WAS WHAT HUMAN!?” you heard a person rushing from the kitchen towards you. A very tall skeleton, about 5’9 feet (181 cm) stand in front of you in concern.

You, being a 5 feet (155 cm) person, literally look up to him, feeling ‘what the f-’.

Besides the tall skeleton, there’s a shorter skeleton about 5’6 (171 cm), but still taller than you anyway. You have an adorable height so… yeah, what’s done is done.

Both of the skeleton look at you. One looks at you in concern and the other, you can’t really make out what.

“WHAT IS IT HUMAN..?” the tall skeleton said.

“Uhhhhhhh… YOU ARE BOTH SKELETONS!” you shouted.

“OH. OF COURSE WE ARE… IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?” he continued.

“Well firstly, YES. EVERYTHING IS WRONG. YOU ARE SKELETONS! SECOND. WHERE ON EARTH AM I?? THIRD. HOW ARE YOU SO TALL- AND LASTLY, PLEASE DON’T EAT ME-” you shouted, you feel terrified if they wish to eat you or kill you.

“WHAT? NONONO HUMAN, WE ARE NOT GONNA EAT YOU! WE ARE GONNA EAT MY COOKING INSTEAD!” he exclaimed. “AND… I THINK MILK DOES THE WORK?” he continued.

“Uhm.. I don’t think that’s what she meant by ‘please don’t eat me’ paps..” the shorter skeleton finally spoke.

“Look kid, we don’t have any intentions of doing any harm or what so ever. But if you are on the other hand, you’re not gonna like what’s going to happen next.” the shorter skeleton seemed to threat you, giving you a deep blank stare. It’s working all right.

“SANS! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A GUESS!” the taller skeleton said. “Gosh papyrus, I’m just kid-ding.” he said, in a punchline that makes the other skeleton angry.

“I… trust you not to eat me.. For now.” you said hesitantly. The shorter skeleton rolled his eyes secretly, (but you noticed it anyway). “Since I trust that you won’t harm me… Can I have your names?” you asked cautiously, trying not to upset them in any way.

“WELL, THAT IS A GREAT QUESTION HUMAN! JUST LIKE MY NAME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CURRENTLY IN THE ROYAL GUARD, SOON TO BE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!… I HOPE.” he said greatly.

“Papyrus hmm? Nice to meet you, I’m (Y/N), and I… am a doctor. Nothing special really.” you giggled realizing you sounded a bit silly.

“IT’S WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU HUMAN (Y/N)! THIS SACK OF BONES HERE IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS.” he said while giving sans an annoyed look.

“Yep. That’s me. Lazy Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet ya kid.” sans said while looking at you with a warm look.

But somehow, you feel like he doesn’t trust you one bit.


End file.
